Singapore (Li-Mei Lan)
Please understand that this is my version of Singapore, if you disagree with anything, please resolve it somewhere else. If you'd like to use her please ask me first. ((This page is still under-construction.)) ''' '''Singapore (シンガポール, ''shingapooru') '''is a fanmade character in the series '''Axis Powers: Hetalia'. She represents the Republic of Singapore, a tiny city-state and country in Southeast Asia. She was given the human'' '' name "Lan Li-Mei" 'or "'Li-Mei Lan" 'in Western parts of the hemisphere. Name Singapore's surname used to be '"Kirkland" '''due to her, '. 'Which it later was changed to '"Lan", which means orchid in Mandarin. She despises the name "Syonanto" '''or rather "Syonanto-san". This is because of the Japanese occupation during WWII, many of her people were tortured and killed. Appearance Singapore has waist length black hair, that is always held up into a set of buns. She has a certain hair strand in her hair that represents the Singapore River. She has dark brown eyes and a slightly darker peach skin tone. Psychical appearance wise, she has a beauty mark on her neck, which represents the island of Sentosa. Due to her once being a colony of England, she has slightly thick eyebrows. She usually wears a red Cheongsam shirt, and a red silk skirt that reaches past her knees. Since Singapore is a multi-cultural country, she is also seen wearing a modern Baju Kurung. During World Meetings or at formal occasions, she wears a business suit. Personality & Interests Singapore is a well-mannered woman, due to her being raised by England. But she can be, straight-forward when talking about her feelings, though, she understands when it is the appropriate moment to speak about them. During WWII she was a rather shy girl who didn't like speaking to anyone, but England. She felt safer around him, until the Fall of Singapore. Singapore is sometimes uptight when she doesn't want to talk. She's very strict about almost everything if she finds it a problem. It's also somewhat rare for her to laugh. She doesn't mind the nickname '"The Little Red Dot", '''but when called '"The Fine City" or "Disneyland with a death penalty", she'll give you a silent glare. Singapore is sociable, she enjoys forming diplomatic with other countries, even though she may not speak to them often. She is usually timid towards other countries. Mainly big countries such as Russia, America, China, and India. Though, she still enjoys relationships with all of them, generally America. Singapore loves cooking. She is noted for being a great cook. Singapore is very hard-working. She tries her best to make living in Singapore comfortable for her people. Singapore is also fairly fit. She wakes up very early in the morning to take a lap around her neighborhood. She is very fond of cats, and also big cats. Because of this, she visits zoos almost every week to view the lions and sometimes tigers. She owns a female cat, named "Shizi" (Lion in Mandarin). Like Japan and China, she also has a side for liking for cute things, though she may not show it sometimes. She likes to save money than rather waste it. Though sometimes when shopping you'll see her spend loads of money. She is also a neat-freak. Entering her home, you may find that everything is in its appropriate place. She'll get very irritated if anything is unclean or unorganized. Though she may seem very uptight in situations and may seem like she doesn't care, she actually is a very caring person. She has a soft-side for many nations.